


What Once Was Mine

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cliffhangers, Exes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Wedding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unnamed Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: A woman getting married to a man but she still loves an ex and they have one last fuck before shes off to be with someones else... or perhaps it might not be the last time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	What Once Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote a little snippet of this on patreon in a community of someone I'm subbed to I even drew some art of it and thinking about posting it on my patreon page so if you want to follow or if you're +18 or over and want to become a patron to see some nsfw or early access stuff then come on over! Btw i'm not a writer but i do like to do it for fun. And I don't condone cheating but this is fiction sooo if ya don't like it don't read it. I'm in no way of forcing you to so yea enjoy!  
> https://www.patreon.com/user?u=3371776

He couldn't believe he came to her wedding. His heart ached when he received the invitation with the faint smell of her perfume that he used to smell on his sheets every night. The ceremony has yet to start and people just now arriving and whispers of how excited they are about the soon to be husband and wife. 

He had to see her. Even if it was one last time before she's eternally bonded with someone else. It wasn't an easy task sneaking in to see the bride, seeing as she had bridesmaids and family following her around like a pack of puppies wanting attention. But with the right timing she was alone, in the middle of putting on her dress. 'Damn…' he thought. She was absolutely breathtaking. The beautiful lace lingerie against her soft, smooth looking skin. as much as he loved the sight she also looked drop dead gorgeous in her dress. 

Too busy gazing at the beautiful bride before him she notices his presence and locks eyes with him in the mirror. A sly smirk forming on her face as he makes his way towards her and on instinct his hands are immediately drawn to her hips. Now that he is up close he drinks in the sight before him. Her ruby painted lips, the fluttering of her eyelashes, the seemingly magical glow of her skin. No words are exchanged but the spark between the two are still bright as the once were, but his past mistake, his biggest regret of leaving her will forever be scarred on his heart. So having her one last time before she's in someone else's arms wouldn't be wrong now will it? Pleasuring her, pulling orgasm after orgasm out her, filling her up to the brim as she struggles to keep it in when she has to hurry and straighten up...What her husband to be won't know won't hurt him…

“Hey princess, long time no see.” his thumbs caressed her hips tugging her gently towards him. Her back pressed firmly against his chest. “And you  **sir** still can’t keep your hands to yourself.” She playfully scolds and teases him a bit bumping her backside into his clothed cock. “Well when my girl is looking irresistible I can’t ever seem to keep my hands off of you.” he chuckles and grinds up against her as his hands begin to roam around her body. “This dress looks so damn good on you… too bad you just put it on because it’s going to need to come off.” he growls using every fiber of his being not to rip the expensive clothing off her body. “I took all this time getting ready for my wedding day and you just barge in here thinking you can just take what isn’t yours? I think not.`` She turns around in his grasp facing him. “If you really want me you’ll work for it.” she smirks up at him, her eyes filled with mischief and lust. She had no idea how crazy she drove him, that mischievous and bratty side of her always had his cock throbbing. “Anything for my princess.” he whispers before he gestures for her to turn around. His hands gently unzipping the dress. His lips immediately attach to her neck placing soft slow kisses all along it and her shoulders pulling a few soft moans from her.

He soon walks in front of her finally getting to have a full view of the lingerie on her beautiful body. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” She huffs impatiently. “Always the impatient one babe. Relax.” he chuckles “I simply want to enjoy the lovely view in front of me.” He smirks cupping her face in his hands. He tilts her head up to give her a passionate kiss before kissing his way down her body. No place going unexplored. Her lips, cheeks, neck, chest, her lace covered breasts, stomach. Finally on his knees to her lace panties and those garters on her nice smooth thighs. He drapes one of her legs over his shoulder to have more access to her pussy and slides her panties to the side. “Damn baby girl I barely touched you and you’re fucking soaked.” He takes his fingers gliding them along her slit. “Well… when you haven’t had any in awhile..” she’s cut off as he slides his fingers inside her and his name falls from her lips. He continues to tease her with one finger pulling curses and whines from her. He couldn’t resist teasing her, her impatience was so amusing. “D-dammit! Just fuck me already.” She pouts looking down at him. “Good will come to those who wait babe.” He gives her a huge grin before he dives in to finally have a taste of her sweet pussy. 

He licks and sucks on her clit soon adding his fingers back into the mix to stretch her entrance. Using his tongue to draw small patterns and even spelling his name on her clit while maintaining eye contact. Her hair was a bit messy, the blush dusting her cheeks, and the flustered look on her face was a beautiful sight to behold. He needed to have her on his cock. Now. He pulls his fingers out much to her disappointment and gently places her leg down. Next thing she knew she was bent over the vanity table looking at her reflection in the mirror. “Sorry babe I need you now. I’ll thoroughly please you with my tongue next time.” he slides her panties down and off one leg and lines his cock up against her slit. She shakes her ass to tease him and yelps and whines when she feels a few smacks upon her ass. “Such a naughty girl…” He growls. He glides his cock against her slit getting her jiuces all over it before easing the tip of his cock inside. Gasping in pleasure in unison he gives small shallow thrusts but she had other plans, she meets his thrusts quickening the pace. “God I missed this!” She tightens her pussy pulling a moan from him. The sounds of moans and their dirty deeds echoing off the walls of the room as their thrusts become harder. His grip on her hips tightening and he angles his thrust just right to hit all her sweet spots. He spreads her legs a bit farther, thrusting as deep and hard as he possibly could. “You look absolutely breathtaking taking my cock like this.” He spanks her with one hand while the other pulls on her hair making her look directly in the mirror in front of her. The light layer of sweat forming on her skin causing her to glow, her face flushed red, her swollen ruby painted lips, and the lewd faces she made whenever he hit the sweet spot just right. She couldn’t help by squeeze her pussy around his cock. “I’m r-really close!” she whimpers. “Cum for me princess.” he growls. His hand slides from her hip and his fingers toys with her clit pulling an orgasm from her. He thrusts a few more times before he reaches his climax, his cum filling her up to the point some of it started to overflow and spill onto the floor and some of it on her wedding dress.

He doesn’t pull out yet enjoying the feeling of being close to her for a little bit longer. “I love you princess…” he whispers, turning her head towards him. “I love you too my love.” She closes the distance between them kissing him sweetly. He breaks the kiss to help her clean up and into her wedding dress making sure the bride isn’t late on her big day. As she walks out giving him one last warm smile unaware of the cum stain left on the backside of her dress, he simply smirks walking out behind her to witness the event unfold.


End file.
